O'Hair's Split Ends
O'Hair's Split Ends is one of the middle webisodes in the Chapter 2 webisode selection. Summary Poppy O'Hair gets terrible news from Nanny Nonna that she's the older twin and that she and Holly O'Hair were switched at birth. Holly, sensing that Poppy is not telling her something, finally gets Poppy talk. Poppy confesses but Holly gives her an oath to not tell anyone about their switched destinies so things can remain the same. Transcript Holly O'Hair: So, yesterday, in Princessology, Apple recited the girls' Royal headwear line, from birth tiara to coronation crown, from memory! Poppy O'Hair: Holly, that is so fableous! Holly O'Hair: Hey, little sis, see you after school at the Tower Hair Salon? Poppy O'Hair: Uh-huh! Love ya, big sis! Oh hey, Nanny Nonna. Nanny Nonna: Holly...? Poppy O'Hair: No, I'm Poppy! The younger twin! Nanny Nonna: Oh, that's right, dear! Ehm... I've got some egh...news, heheh. Poppy O'Hair: What is it? Nanny Nonna: Remember how your sister is older by three seconds? Well, I made a teeny, tiny mistake. Actually, it's you. Poppy O'Hair: I don't wanna be the next Rapunzel! I'm trying to find my own destiny. And being the next Rapunzel means everything to Holly! How am I gonna tell her? Holly O'Hair: And so then, I told Apple: "Look, I know your story better than anyone ever after, and it was a red, delicious apple that—" something on your mind? Poppy O'Hair: I, ugh... hey! Check out my new hairdryer! Holly O'Hair: So then, in Hero Class, Daring scaled the tower, just like in his story! *giggles* Okay, I am totally getting a twin vibe that you are not telling me something. What is it? Poppy O'Hair: Okay. Well, you know when you know something that—guess we can't talk now! Holly O'Hair: What? Okay, that's it. Tell me what's going on. Poppy O'Hair: Nanna Nonna mixed up our birth certificates. And you're the younger twin. Holly O'Hair: What? But that means... Poppy O'Hair: I'm supposed to be the next Rapunzel, not you. Holly O'Hair: But I liked being the next Rapunzel. Poppy O'Hair: And I liked being...something else. Holly O'Hair: Wait, does anyone else know about this? Poppy O'Hair: No. Holly O'Hair: Then, what do you say we just... keep it as our secret? That way, we can both have the destinies we want. Poppy O'Hair: I love it! Thanks. Holly O'Hair: I'm just trying to let my hair down. *giggles* Gallery Holly having her hair brushed - O'Hair's Split Ends.png The Tower Hair Salon - O'Hair Split Ends.png Holly having her hair dried - O'Hair's Split Ends.png Inside Mad Hatter's Hat and Tea Shoppe.png Holly giggles - O'Hair's Split Ends.png Holly O'Hair - O'Hair's Split Ends.png Noisy clocks - O'Hair's Split Ends.png Holly and Poppy in the mirror - O'Hair's Split Ends.png Holly in the mirror - O'Hair's Split Ends.png But... - O'Hair's Split Ends.png Our secret - O'Hair's Split Ends.png See you later - O'Hair's Split Ends.png Back of O'Hair's dorm.png Poppy and Nanny Nonna - O'Hair's Split Ends.png Poppy O'Hair - O'Hair's Split Ends.png Front of O'Hair's dorm.png O'hair's split ends.png Holly - O'Hair's Split Ends.png Holly telling Poppy about princessology - O'Hair's Split Ends.png Holly and Poppy - O'Hair's Split Ends.png See you later - O'Hair's Split Ends.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Pages